Promise
by AnimeLore
Summary: Eiri has a promise to keep. (Really bad at summaries... Read and review PLEASE! :-D )


Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine and I make NO money off this...

ENJOY!!! :-D

* * *

Yuki Eiri groaned and rolled over, trying to drown out the sound of his lover's alarm clock. He had kept Shuichi up all night, and most certainly did not want to wake up now. The bed shifted as Shu got up to walk to the bathroom, and Eiri rolled to his original position on his back, eyes still closed. He had begun to drift back toward the pleasant world of dreams he's been pulled from, when the bed depressed again, this time at his feet. 

"Yuki..." his lover drawled, climbing slowly up his body. "Yuki, it's time to get up..." He felt something warm and slimy dip into his navel, and groaned again out of pleasure. Shu continued moving up his body, kissing up Eiri's chest and throat.

Eiri remained still. He would _not_ wake up this early. However, when Shu's tongue flicked against his ticklish ear, his eyes sprung open, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Shu's waist, pulling the boy down onto his body.

"Not funny, brat."

The singer giggled, and wiggled his hips. "Maybe not, but it got you up," he replied, grinning. Shuichi bowed his head and pressed his mouth to Eiri's, pushing his tongue past the seal of his lips

The blonde moaned, suddenly overcome by the taste of strawberries. That was one of the many things he loved about his boyfriend. He tasted and smelled of strawberries all the time. It turned Eiri on like nothing else.

Shuichi suddenly found himself on his back, covered by Yuki's body, and it was his turn to moan. He wrapped an arm around the writers waist, bringing the other hand up to tangle in his blonde hair.

When Eiri moved from his mouth to kiss down his jaw and throat, Shu grinned, reveling in the sensations for a moment before speaking.

"Yuki, you have a promise to fulfill before you get to go any further."

Eiri halted his actions, grunted, and glanced up at Shu, who was smirking at him. Before the writer could protest, Shuichi wriggled out from under him, and stood up next to the bed.

"Come on, Yuki. It'll only take about an hour or so," he stated, trying to convince his lover to get out of bed. "And you promised!" he reitterated.

With much effort, Eiri threw his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. He reached out and grabbed ahold of the pop-star's waist, drawing him flush to his body, and pressed a possessive kiss to his lips. He broke away with a grunt, and strode towards the bathroom.

"Come on, baka. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I get to ravage you until you can't walk anymore."

Shuichi shuddered pleasantly at the thought, then grinned. 'Success!!' he thought.

XXXXXXXX

Eiri entered the bathroom, where his lover had already set everything up.

Shuichi followed him in, moving the stool he'd brought in to a spot in front of the mirror. Eiri frowned at the rubber gloves on the sink. "Now, how do I do this?"

Shu smiled. He couldn't believe he'd actually convinced his moody boyfriend to do this! "First, you put the gloves on." He inclined his chin to indicate the items Eiri had been glaring at.

Eiri snatched up the gloves and pulled them on, flexing his fingers to get the feel of them. Shuichi picked up the tub of Vaseline, spreading it over his own ears, forehead, and neckline, while Eiri looked up questioningly.

"It's so it doesn't stain my skin," Shu explained. Eiri shrugged. "Now, pick up that tube and squirt some of that onto your fingers," Shu explained.

Eiri did as he was told, grimacing at the feel of the thick substance in his hand. Shuichi picked up his towel, draping it over his shoulders, and looked up at Eiri. "All you gotta do is work it into my hair," he said, smiling.

The writer took a gloved, now dye-covered hand, and smoothed the pink substance over Shu's head. Slowly, be began running his fingers through Shuichi's hair, coating it with the pink stuff. He added more when he felt it appropriate, and continued moving his fingers in circles on Shuichi's now-slick head.

The boy moaned, and closed his eyes, letting his head fall forward. "Yuki, that feels good," he groaned, as Eiri's strong fingers massaged the pink dye into his hair.

Eiri shook his head, trying hard not to smile, as he affectionately told the other man what he usually did. "Baka."

When Shuichi's head was completely dye-covered, and Eiri was sure that he'd gotten all the hair thickly coated, he stopped the massaging motion on Shu's scalp, causing the younger man to whimper in protest, and removed the now-stained rubber gloves.

"Now what, idiot?"

Shu glanced up at him. "Now we wait," he stated.

The writer raised an eyebrow, and walked out of the bathroom. When he returned, he had a book, a pack of cigarettes, an ashtray, and his lighter. Shuichi grinned. Yuki was actually going to sit with him while his faded pink head returned to its vibrant tones!

Eiri slid to the floor near his lover, crossed his legs, pulled a cigarette out of the pack, and lit it. Shu shifted on his stool, picking up the plastic egg timer, and setting it for thirty minutes. Then, he shifted again, and faced the stoic writer, who sat on the floor, book in hand but unopened, smoking an Alpha cigarette.

"Yuki?"

The golden-eyed man looked up at Shu, and the boy continued.

"Why – Why'd you agree to this?" Happy as he was about it, it was highly uncharacteristic of the writer, and the question had been nagging at him.

Eiri raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "You asked," he stated simply. There was more to it than that. Shu had been dying his hair for years, either doing it himself or having his friend, Hiro, help. He didn't mind Shu doing it himself, but he would be damned if he allowed another man to touch his half-naked lover. Especially if it was clear that that other man harvested feelings for his Shuichi. Plus, he wanted to be near Shu. He wanted to to things that were important (or even unimportant, but routine) in the singers life with him. He actually wanted their lives to mesh. But he'd be damned if he willingly admitted to any of that.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, he loved the genki, pink-haired singer, and he would do anything to make sure the boy was happy.

Shu smiled brightly. "Really?! Just cause I asked?!" Eiri ignored him for a moment.

"Don't let it go to your head," he grumbled, putting his spent cigarette out.

Shuichi just smiled.

XXXXXXXX

The sat in silence for the remainder of the half hour. Eiri read and smoked; Shuichi watched Eiri read and smoke. When the timer went off, Eiri looked up from his dog-eared book, and awaited further instructions from Shu.

The boy smiled shyly at him.

"I need to rinse it out now," he said, standing up, and turning on the water in the sink to warm it up.

Eiri turned down yet another corner in the well worn book, put out his smoke, and stood. When he moved to the sink and turned the water off, Shu looked at him questioningly.

"Strip," he told the younger man. Shu knitted his brows together, but obeyed. The towel was removed from his shoulders first, then his boxers and shorts were pushed off and kicked away.

When he finished, he held his arms open wide, announcing, "all done!"

Eiri nodded and closed the distance between himself and the shower. Quickly, he flicked his wrist, turning on the water, and allowing it to warm up.

Shu smiled and moved to stand by him.

"In," the writer commanded once the water was warm enough.

Shuichi stepped into the shower and tilted his head back to let the water run through his hair. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt long fingers begin massaging his scalp, but leaned into the touch. He hadn't seen or heard Eiri shuck his own clothes or climb in with him, but he wasn't going to complain.

Eiri worked his fingers through Shuichi's hair for several minutes, until the majority of the water stopped running pink. Then, he stripped off the gloves he'd put back on, and reached for Shu's strawberry-scented shampoo. Opening the bottle, he dumped an amount into his hand, and began the same actions with the shampoo that he had with the hair dye, massaging the substance into Shuichi's hair. When the suds on his head began to turn pink, Eiri had to stifle a laugh.

Shuichi took no notice. He was too busy enjoying the sensual movement of his lover's fingers were making against his scalp. He felt Eiri nudge him under the spray of the shower again, and complied, rinsing the soapy water off. Once he was sure none was going to get in his eyes, he turned to face Eiri, smiling.

"Too bad you're so tall, cause I'd return the favor."

Eiri raised and eyebrow at the comment, contemplated it for a moment, the lowered himself to his knees in front of Shuichi. The singer's smile widened, and he reached for Eiri's shampoo.

Instead of using Eiri's method of dumping the shampoo in his hand, he poured a zig-zag of it onto the writer's head, and capped the bottle.

Once the shampoo was returned to the shower caddy, Shuichi began his ministrations. He massaged the shampoo into Eiri's blonde locks, nearly jumping for joy when his lover closed his eyes and sighed. Shu worked the slick substance into a lather and swirled his fingertips through it, creating small designs.

Eiri was dazed. He'd never let anyone do this for him before, and couldn't believe the sensations coursing through him at the simple action of washing one's hair. However, he was wary of it, as he felt his control begin to slip. 'He's just washing my hair, dammit!' Despite his immediate thoughts, though, he heard another part of his brain protest. 'It's Shuichi. You know he won't hurt you. It's OK to lose control. Just this once. It just feels so good.' Eiri heard himself moan quietly in agreement with his thoughts, and tipped his head forward to rest against his lovers abdomen.

Shu closed his own eyes, and brought his left arm down, resting his hand at the base of Eiri's neck, while his right hand continued his gentle motions. They stayed there for several minutes, until Shuichi spoke, gently breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yuki," he whispered. "Gotta rinse now." Despite his words, the boy didn't want either of them to move. Slowly, eyes still closed, Eiri leaned back, then stood, using Shuichi to guide himself under the water's spray. He rinsed his hair out with his own hands, and opened his eyes.

When he glanced down at Shu, he felt the corners of his mouth quirk.

Shuichi, however, didn't notice. He had already stepped forward and buried his face in Eiri's chest, wrapping his arms around the novelist's waist.

Eiri returned the gesture, moving his right arm to enfold his shoulders, while his left hand snaked into his hair.

Shuichi sighed, remaining still for a moment, then glanced up. "Almost forgot," he mumbled, reluctantly pulling away, and picking up the bottle of conditioner.

Eiri watched as he dumped some of the creamy pink-tinged goop onto his head and begin massaging it in, then he gently moved Shu's hands out of the way, and repeated his earlier actions, massaging the stuff in circles for a moment, then setting the singer under the shower head. Eiri thought for a moment that it was a shame that he didn't use the stuff.

When all the conditioner was rinsed clean from Shuichi's hair, Eiri pulled the boy bodily to himself, and inhaled the scent of strawberries on his wet head, causing his semi-hardness to spring fully to life against Shuichi's stomach.

Shu grinned. "Let's go back to bed, Yuki."

Eiri growled and narrowed his eyes, knowing full well that Shuichi had felt his need. "Not tired, baka," he hissed into the vocalist's ear, grinding himself against the boy.

Shuichi tilted his head up to look into Eiri's face, and quirked an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about sleep?" he whispered up to Eiri, as he winked, and sauntered back out of the bathroom towards the bedroom.

OWARI


End file.
